A la lumière d'une lune
by PigeonsQueen
Summary: Deux jeunes femmes ont trouvé leur amour, mais ne réalisent pas la réciprocité de celui-ci. OS Linny.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages présentés ici appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'apposer ma plume._

 _Pairing : Linny (Ginny/Luna). Si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin._

 _Rating : K+, vraiment pour me donner une marge, ce sera un OS tout en douceur et en poésie._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture._

Luna finit par se redresser, dans son lit du dortoir des Serdaigles. La cinquième année n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait tout tenté pour oublier l'objet de ses pensées, mais aucune des histoires farfelues que son père lui racontait ne lui avait assez occupé l'esprit. La blonde se releva sans bruit et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. La chambre bleue et bronze était à peine éclairée par un rayon de lune. Elle s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre pour regarder le croissant de l'astre, s'asseyant sur le coffre sous la fenêtre, ses yeux bleus rêveurs ne pouvant se détacher de celle qui avait inspiré son nom. Elle poussa un long soupir mélancolique. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait croisé la personne qui avait emprisonné son cœur dans les couloirs. Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'était assise près d'elle pendant les cours, respirant sa douce odeur de cannelle et de gingembre. Elle avait observé ses longs cheveux roux et son profil assuré lorsqu'elle notait avec précision les cours. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait frôlé sa main en tirant le parchemin à elle, et elles s'étaient souri. Un sourire amical pour l'une. Une déclaration d'amour muette pour l'autre, comme chaque jour. Dans la pénombre, Luna fronça les sourcils en voyant une petite masse brune s'approcher de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit celle-ci à temps pour que Coquecigrue s'installe sur le bord, tendant sa patte où était attaché un petit mot à la délicate odeur de cannelle. Intriguée, la blonde déplia le papier pour y lire cette phrase : ''rejoins moi dans le parc''. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir, dans la tour d'en face, une ombre s'éloigner de la fenêtre des dortoirs des Gryffondors.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa meilleure amie ne se doutait certainement pas que toutes les nuits, elle se redressait pour observer la Lune, à défaut de pouvoir regarder la fille de l'astre toute la journée. La couleur blanche de l'astre lui rappelait le teint laiteux de son âme sœur interdite, et les rayons qui en découlait lui semblait représenter la cascade blonde entourant le visage de sa douce rêveuse. Elle poussa un soupir amer. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle se sentait condamnée. Qu'importe à quel point son amour était fort, à quel point il la brûlait et lui hurlait de le faire sortir, Ginevra ne se sentirait jamais capable de le libérer. Si seulement elle trouvait un moyen de lui faire comprendre, sans avoir besoin de le montrer au monde entier. Se sentirait-elle moins gênée par cet amour si seulement Luna se trouvait être au courant ? Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'elle se posait la question. Plus d'une fois, sa bouche s'était ouverte pour lui parler, pour tout lui avouer. Mais cette romance rêvée n'était en rien possible. Deux filles ensemble ? Quelle déception offrirait-elle à sa famille, qui la pensait déjà amoureuse du Survivant ? De plus, rien n'indiquait que la blonde partage son amour. La rousse redoutait déjà l'instant où son amitié serait brisée par cette déclaration. Non, il était impossible qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses petites manies qui la faisaient fondre, ses histoires incroyables dont elle buvait chaque parole, ses longs cheveux d'or où elle rêvait de laisser glisser ses doigts. En se concentrant face à la fenêtre, elle aperçut soudain un reflet dans la fenêtre de la tour des Serdaigles. Cette fenêtre donnait sur le dortoir des filles. Se pourrait-il... ? Non, elle avait sûrement rêvé. Et pourtant, la lumière de la lune se illuminait la blancheur parfaite du visage de sa meilleure amie. Son cœur manqua un battement. Luna était à la fenêtre, et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Ginny se redressa pour se faufiler jusqu'à la volière, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle attacha un mot à la cheville de Coquecigrue et redescendit rapidement pour observer la réaction de sa blonde. Elle l'aperçut hocher la tête juste à temps. Ginny avait pris sa décision, et gonfla sa poitrine, oubliant ses incertitudes.

Luna arriva au parc avant la rousse. Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, sous les rayons de sa chère lune, elle profitait du calme de cette nuit. Les fontaines des jardins alentours laissaient échapper des clapotis ronronnants. Les arbres fraîchement taillés avaient encore cette odeur caractéristique de bois coupé et de sciure. La blonde aimait beaucoup sortir la nuit, loin des regards intrusifs des élèves de l'école. En voyant arriver Ginny, elle comprit que ce sentiment était partagé. Celle-ci s'avança timidement, une robe de chambre rouge et or au-dessus de son pyjama chaud. Les deusx jeunes filles approchèrent l'une de l'autre à la même vitesse, sans se presser. Elles se rencontrèrent au milieu de leurs trajets respectifs. Lentement, la Gryffondor entoura sa robe autour de la bleue et bronze. Celle-ci posa instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches. Leurs fronts se posèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les deux amies restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, leurs respirations se synchronisant sous le ciel étoilé. Puis, lentement, millimètre par millimètre, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ne faire qu'un, se complétant parfaitement comme deux pièces d'un puzzle.

La Lune pour seule lumière, elles se jurèrent silencieusement de ne plus jamais se quitter, sans se soucier des difficultés. Ginny venait de réaliser que sa vie n'avait aucun sens si la blonde ne la partageait pas. Luna venait de réaliser que plus jamais elle ne serait seule.

 _Voilà voilà, pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes ou des coquilles d'écriture, cet OS a été écrit à une heure tardive. Merci de l'avoir terminé, et à bientôt._


End file.
